The Fels Research Institute is a Department of the Temple University School of Medicine, devoted to an interdisciplinary study of the neoplastic process. Experimental research programs are being conducted on mechanisms of chemical carcinogenesis; hormonal effects on the induction and pathogenesis of mammary cancer, carcinogenic properties of natural and synthetic products, and lipid oxidation products; mechanisms of cell division in mammalian systems and control of cell proliferation; biochemical aspects of embryonic development; metabolic and enzymatic characteristics of the neoplastic cell; mechanisms of enzyme induction by cortical steroid hormones; and biochemical regulatory mechanisms in carbohydrate and fat metabolism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ogata, K., Hanson, R.W. and Weinhouse, S. The Regulation of Carbon Flow Through Pyruvate Dehydrogenase in the Perfused Guinea Pig Liver. Biochim. Biophys. Res. Comm. 63, 756, 1975. Lawson, D., Paik, W.K., Morris, H.P. and Weinhouse, S. Carbamyl Phosphate synthetase in rat liver neoplasms. Cancer Res. 35, 156, 1975.